


【怜修】Clean Game

by Echo_Sun0606



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 魔鬼恋人
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Sun0606/pseuds/Echo_Sun0606
Summary: ·Reiji×Shu，逆卷怜司×逆卷修。·意识流肉短打，请不要纠结剧情以及逻辑。·道具高能。





	【怜修】Clean Game

深夜的庄园分外沉静，月亮淡漠似水，明澈又清冷。  
房间内两具身体以截然相反的温度紧紧纠缠在了一起。至于在做什么，连当事人自己也没法解释清楚。

管他是悲伤、愤懑、痛苦，或者干脆是绝望，过往的所有，在此刻都无理地绞作一股线。修长的躯体，冰冷的手指，低沉的喘息，和大动脉中汩汩流动着的血液——名叫逆卷修的长男在自己的床上，双手被束缚着，他在挣扎，白皙的脖颈被锋利的尖牙撕咬出痕迹——一切都在叫嚣着，叫嚣着占有与征服，叫嚣着在深夜里才会爆发出的蠢蠢欲动——  
——逆卷怜司对自己同胞兄长见不得光的欲望。  
夜晚能掩饰一切的罪恶，逆卷怜司一直这么想。掠夺、烧毁、杀戮，有过无数罪孽的他又用一场蓄意已久的谋杀终结了曾经的自己，并用得体到苛刻的外衣将自己严严实实地包覆起来；重视与亲情是他未曾拥有过的东西，他一直在追寻，但他也深知，那些东西与自己之间永远隔着一层玻璃窗。  
窗外是他的母亲贝阿朵莉丝，以及最直接的敌手——只比自己大了一岁的兄长，逆卷修。  
修是家里的长男，从小被母亲悉心关注，虽然早早被教导的他明白这其中有母亲跟那位名叫科迪莉亚的夫人有意争斗的原因，但母亲有意无意对他的冷漠已是既定事实。早早习惯于以最恭敬的礼节与自己的母亲相处，年幼的逆卷怜司与他的母亲相较于臣民与女王之间的关系，可怜到或许就差一个吻手礼；而每当他面对母亲长得几乎一模一样的兄长，酒红色眼眸中的嫉妒与不甘就疯狂地开始爆发。  
云翳翻涌，影浪袭来。  
大雨倾盆。

被高热的性器侵入的时候，逆卷修隐忍地呻吟出声；空气中弥漫着白蔷薇的冷香，与滚烫的体液搅在一起，混合成的气息黏黏糊糊如某种调料，将他们两人粘连住，然后被拌成一体。象征禁欲的尖框眼镜被放在一旁，巴赫的钢琴曲换成了溺水的警报，那么刺耳，那么突兀，那么尖锐，逆卷修几乎想要捂住自己的耳朵，但身上的那人将吐息断断续续地喷在他的耳腔里，喘息里带着容忍已久的暴烈，无情到他在每一秒里都想着即将到来的灼烧；自知双腕处的束缚不可能挣脱，他勉强抬起面容对上怜司的脸，恰进入他体内的这个男人也看向了他，他们读懂了彼此的意思，于是极有默契地继续现在正在做的事。  
谁都没有再说话。连续的亲吻让他们呼吸散乱，怜司额前的刘海被汗湿透，修的眼眸里有了少许血丝；而经历了相当长时间的扩张，再凭借准备好的各种辅助道具，怜司刚刚的插入并没有让修受伤。事已进行到了这个地步，他们中的任何一个想退出都已不能。怜司俯下身子将嘴唇游移到了修的胸口前，伸出尖牙向着紧实的肌肉咬下，舌头在乳尖处做出吮吸的动作，声响露骨得仿佛打湿了一片的空气。又一抬臂，修的腿弯被抬起以便更深的交合，怜司缓缓的深入，他无比清晰地感觉到自己的性器硬到几欲爆炸，牙关紧咬，还是保持着极其谨慎的速度把自己的分身推入穴口。不管事前学习了多少相关知识，历来保持着学霸人设的逆卷家次男毕竟还是第一次做爱，而且他的对象也是第一次经历，他下意识觉得这种事还是应该谨慎一些。  
虽然这场性事实属意料之外。  
“喂···你是死人吗···？······怜司？”逆卷修好容易从情欲中挣扎出出一只手想把走神的人拖回泥潭，很快酒红色的眸光又落回他的胸膛，那里已经有了几个带血的印记。  
逆卷怜司笑了起来，他终究还是有些压抑不住自己了，下身的动作便发起狠来，“那么请问死人会对你这种只想躺着不动的人有欲望吗？”一个挺腰便让逆卷修低低地惊喘起来。  
逆卷修仍没有饶过逆卷怜司的意思，即使他预感此时的口舌之快可能会引来对面那人更粗暴的攻势：“······还是磨磨蹭蹭的······要来就快来，真让人不爽······”他让自己摆出一个表示挑衅的笑，在旁边台灯灯光的映照下，他的眼珠如堇青石般泛着银蓝色的光芒。  
看着逆卷修的神色变化，逆卷怜司唇角扬起：“那么···请求别人的时候，应该使用什么样的语气呢？”他握住了修的前端，开始对这个东西做起手淫，怜司修剪得齐整圆润的指甲还在敏感的冠状沟上来回摩擦，动作认真细致得如同在打磨无比精巧的艺术品。修倒吸一口凉气，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，但阴茎却有了最诚实的反应，不遂他愿地很快硬了起来。头一低下来，修看到怜司手中出现了一根又细又长的东西，幽幽地闪着金属光泽。  
“这···这不会是······！”年龄比怜司还大的修突然慌张起来，而距离他上一次产生这样的情绪，已经有太长太长的时间，他自己都记不清了。  
“对，没错，呵···”不管什么时候，逆卷怜司都相当享受他人恐惧的表情，尤其是眼前这位的，“这可是我的珍藏哦，虽然在惩罚室里闲置了很久，但质量绝对是最好的······敬请放心，这是不锈钢材质，最不容易破损在你的那里面，而且我有严格地消过毒，还会用润滑剂辅助······放心我有分寸，虽然这根是附带震动功能的款，但起码你是不会受到伤害的······”怜司十分惬意地眯起了眼睛。  
长男是真的万万没有想到怜司居然动真格地用道具来与他做爱，但他心里面的第一反应除了羞耻，竟然是懊恼：“怜司你···所以我······我到底为什么要陪你干这种事······？”  
怜司没有太多理会修的这句话，而是争分夺秒的行动了起来；但他马上又咬上了修的耳垂，轻轻地吐出一句话：  
“我只是想跟你来一场公平竞争的游戏啊。”

END. 

FREETALK：  
·md我是真的不会写车······感觉到了自己的菜【死目】  
·卡肉使我快乐（被打


End file.
